1. Technical Field
The invention relates to electronic messaging systems in a computer environment. More particularly, the invention relates to the delivery of an electronic message addressed to a telephone number.
2. Description of Prior Art
The information age has brought various communication tools into every day life. In addition to the traditional telephone and facsimile services, wireless communication systems and electronic messaging systems are popular methods that offer convenience and advantages that the traditional communication devices do not provide. For example, wireless communication systems allow a mobile phone user to be reached on his mobile phone in any places within the geographical area where the wireless telephone services are offered. Electronic messaging systems allow a user to access electronic messages received from the Internet via a computer terminal where he has access to the Internet.
Much effort has been made to enable electronic message delivery and communication across different communication systems, for example, between wireless communication systems and electronic messaging systems via the Internet or between the electronic messaging systems and facsimile services. A unified messaging system attempts to provide a universal message sending and delivery system that allows interoperability among the three typical message types, that is, voice mail, facsimile message, and electronic messaging. Using the unified messaging system, a user can retrieve all three types of messages via a single point of access. For example, a user can access all three types of messages via an electronic message system at a computer terminal or via a telephone system with a telephone number.
The Short Message Services (SMS) is a type of electronic messaging system that allows a mobile phone user to send from one mobile phone a small text message addressed to a telephone number for reception at another mobile phone. Further, a user may send an SMS message to a mobile phone at a telephone number through the Web site of the wireless service provider using a Web browser. Also, a user may send an SMS message to a mobile phone at a telephone number using an Instant Messaging software, like AOL Instant Messenger. The recipient may also be enable to reply from the mobile device using various mechanisms, like using special short codes that route messages to a Screen Name on the Instant Messaging service, like AOL Instant Messenger. An SMS message addressed to a telephone number is typically stored in a central short message center which forwards it to the mobile phone at the telephone number when it is available for communication with the central short message center.
The Instant Message Services (IMS) are a real-time communication process that allows users to exchange instant messages via a user interface over a communication network. Instant messages are typically exchanged when the communication channel between the source and destination devices are established for real-time communication.
However, interoperability between the SMS and the IMS has yet to be achieved. It would be advantageous to provide an electronic message delivery system that bridges both worlds of the SMS and the IMS.